Down Time
by shaltayen
Summary: Jack and daniel finally take some time off together


Title: Down Time  
  
Authors: Ray-Claire and Tracey  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters, (we  
  
just wish we did,) will return intact if a little sticky when  
  
we've finished with them. We make no money out of  
  
this, we just do it for fun!  
  
Pairing: Jack / Daniel  
  
Rating: hard R we think.  
  
Summary: Very Slashy, if you no like, then don't read!!  
  
Spoilers: none that we know of!  
  
Complete Story.  
  
Feedback: oh god, yes please!  
  
OK here we go.... enjoy! (please!!!)  
  
Down time.  
  
/Damn! This game is good/ Jack jerked forward from his position on the couch  
  
when a particularly vicious shot was deflected by the keeper, causing a muttered  
  
complaint from the man reading with his head in the colonel's lap.  
  
"For crying out loud Daniel! Can't you find any other pillow? I am trying to  
  
watch the game."  
  
"No. This is comfortable."  
  
Jack wryly raised his eyes to meet Sam's. The blond major radiated barely  
  
contained laughter.  
  
"Why don't you use Carter then?" The colonel suggested.  
  
"People might get the wrong idea." Daniel reasonably explained.  
  
"And who's to say they wouldn't get the same idea about us then Danny boy?" Jack  
  
felt that he was on strong logical ground here.  
  
"Because you're notoriously straight Jack."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
Daniel shared a long look with Sam following the colonel's words, before  
  
slamming his book on the coffee table and moving to straddle the older mans  
  
legs. Fastening his hands in the short hair of the startled man, he darted  
  
forward to capture Jack's mouth with his own.  
  
As Jack's mouth opened to gasp protest, Daniel thrust his tongue inside and  
  
demanded a response.  
  
/What the Hell? /  
  
Jack shoved Daniel away but reacted almost instantly to catch the tumbling man  
  
before he could hit the coffee table.  
  
Obscurely satisfied, Daniel resettled himself with his book and rested his head  
  
back on the colonel's muscled thigh.  
  
Teal'c returned from the kitchen to view the colonel gaping like a fish.  
  
"Colonel O'Neil, do you require any assistance?"  
  
At receiving no reply other than an unrecognisable gurgle, Teal'c turned to  
  
Carter, to be confronted with the major literally crying with suppressed mirth.  
  
The sight of a hockey puck slamming into his own teams net pulled a distressed  
  
moan from the colonel followed by inventive swearing.  
  
At this, Teal'c became satisfied that the situation had returned to normal. As  
  
he settled to continue watching the strange violent game that seemed to entrance  
  
O'Neil, he approvingly noticed the change in Daniel and Jacks' relationship.  
  
Jack, without moving his eyes from the action unfolding on the screen, had  
  
hesitantly placed his hand on Daniel's chest, half sliding his fingers under the  
  
collar of the anthropologist's t-shirt.  
  
A gentle smile covered Daniel's face as he covered this hand with his own.  
  
/Yes. It is about time/ Teal'c thought happily. He glanced at Sam catching her  
  
eye. He inclined his head in the universal gesture of 'let's get out of here'  
  
before standing up and stretching widely. Carter got the hint and stood up  
  
yawning.  
  
"Well colonel, I think I'm about done in. Good night Sir, night Daniel."  
  
"C'mon Carter, the games not finished and we're off duty so stop with the 'sir'  
  
and all."  
  
"Sorry Sir."  
  
"Carter!" Jack panicked. If Sam and Teal'c left, he would be alone with Daniel.  
  
This would mean actually talking with the gorgeous man. A life long fear of  
  
relationship talks kicked in as he abandoned watching the game to work on  
  
keeping his two teammates in the room.  
  
/Too late/ Jack watched as Sam and Teal'c beat a hasty retreat.  
  
The colonel missed Daniel's intent stare from his lap, reading his face. But  
  
when he felt that he was being watched Jack glanced down to view Daniel reading  
  
contently, a look of profound innocence on his face.  
  
A look that nearly convinced him, except for the small, wicked smile playing  
  
about his mouth. Jack lost all interest in the game as he concentrated on  
  
Daniel's mouth.  
  
/I wonder what it would be like to kiss him properly./  
  
Jack set off in a familiar, very enjoyable fantasy involving Daniel and a bottle  
  
of chocolate sauce.  
  
/mental note #1-buy chocolate sauce/  
  
Jack was so involved in his now fevered imagination that he didn't notice the  
  
game ending or Daniel's softly spoken question.  
  
/mental note #2-do not indulge in fantasies when the object of them has his head  
  
in your lap/  
  
Daniel was still smiling as Jack looked down again, but this time Daniel let the  
  
colonel catch him staring.  
  
As if to illustrate a point, Daniel rubbed the side of his head against the  
  
erection tenting Jack's pants.  
  
"Daniel!"  
  
"What, Jack?" Daniel asked, innocently gazing up at Jack.  
  
/How could he look so damn innocent? OK Colonel let's see you get out of this  
  
one!/  
  
"Stop doing that."  
  
"Doing what? What am I doing Jack?"  
  
"As if you don't know!"  
  
The look on Daniel's face told Jack that Daniel knew exactly what he was doing.  
  
Driving him mad with lust.  
  
Jack closed his eyes, sighing he leaned his head back into the couch. Should he  
  
call a halt? Could he bear to? Daniel was too damn close to him, he wouldn't be  
  
able to stop himself from ravishing the gorgeous man soon.  
  
Slowly Daniel sat up, staring at Jack's face.  
  
Jack eventually looked across at him, his eyes nearly black with desire, he  
  
gently placed his hand on Daniel's face, rubbing his thumb gently over the full,  
  
unbelievably soft lips. Daniel drew the tip of Jack's thumb into his mouth and  
  
sucked it, sensuously. Their eyes locked and held. Jack cleared his throat,  
  
trying to form words but his senses went into overload as Daniel licked his  
  
thumb before gently nibbling the tip. His eyes closed again,"Oh for Christ's  
  
sake Daniel, you're driving me crazy, that's what you're doing."  
  
"Jack look at me, don't hide, not now."  
  
"Why Daniel, why did you kiss me?"  
  
A shy smile curved the beautiful lips "Because it's something I've wanted to do  
  
for a very long time Jack, that's why I did it."  
  
"Please, do it again." The words came out of Jack's locked throat as a harsh  
  
whisper.  
  
"OK," Daniel leaned closer; Jack tilted his head slightly, allowing his lips to  
  
be captured by Daniel's. Slowly, tentatively, Jack's arm snaked around Daniel's  
  
neck and pulled him closer. Daniel deepened the kiss, putting all his pent up  
  
frustration into it, he leaned into Jack. Jack accepted him willingly not  
  
wanting the kiss to ever end.  
  
Eventually Daniel slowly pulled away, reluctantly letting Jack go though much to  
  
the colonel's displeasure. Daniel lay across Jack's lap again, staring up at the  
  
face he loved.  
  
"Jesus Daniel, I can't believe this is happening."  
  
"Jack if you're uncomfortable with this say so now while we, well while I, can  
  
still call a halt. I want you Jack, but it is your decision. Are you  
  
uncomfortable with this Jack?"  
  
"Uncomfortable yes, my jeans are killing me, but I'm not uncomfortable with what  
  
we're doing. Truth is I've never been so damn turned on in my life."  
  
Daniel smiled and touched Jack's face, "OK lets see if we can ease the pressure  
  
a little huh."  
  
Daniel slid off Jacks lap, never loosing eye contact. As he knelt between Jacks  
  
legs, he couldn't resist the urge to run his hands over the denim-clad thighs  
  
and to cup the colonels firm behind.  
  
"Daniel, that is not easing the pressure, it's making it worse!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Oh shit, don't apologise- that wasn't a complaint!"  
  
Daniels hands finally found their way to Jack's zipper and as it was pulled down  
  
Jack groaned and his erection sprang out. Daniel took it gently between his  
  
palms and hungrily enclosed the tip with his hot mouth; Jack thought he would  
  
explode there and then. His hands ran through Daniel's hair messing it up, it  
  
was as soft as he'd imagined it would be. His hands fisted, he wanted to pull  
  
Daniel closer, but he was desperately trying not to force his shaft into  
  
Daniels' mouth, but Jesus he wouldn't last much longer! It just felt so good to  
  
finally have this gorgeous man kneeling in front of him, doing delicious things  
  
to his body. The sensations spiralling through Jacks body were just too intense;  
  
his brain had turned to mush.  
  
Daniel sensed that Jack was close; he pulled back and ran his tongue up and down  
  
the silky shaft. He waited for Jack to relax a little, to come back from the  
  
brink of orgasm, then he quickly swallowed him again up to the hilt, Jacks fists  
  
slammed into the couch, his face contorted into a look of almost agony and he  
  
screamed,  
  
"Danieeel!!!" as he spurted into the younger man's mouth.  
  
Daniel growled and swallowed every drop.  
  
"Ooohhh god Jack!"  
  
Slowly the colonels breathing calmed down, his hand trailed through Daniel's  
  
hair, pushing it out of those beautiful blue eyes. He cupped that face in his  
  
hands and stared at the man who had filled so many of his fantasies for so long,  
  
he just looked so damn angelic and thoroughly fuckable!  
  
"Sorry Daniel, I couldn't hold on any longer."  
  
"Oh shit, don't apologise that wasn't a complaint!"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
Daniel climbed back onto the sofa, cradling Jacks head on his shoulder.  
  
Jack cleared his throat,  
  
"Daniel is there anything else you've wanted to do to me for a very long time?"  
  
Daniel smiled "Yes, just a couple of things. What about you Jack, anything you  
  
want to do to me?"  
  
A lovely warm chuckle escaped the Colonel's mouth "Oohh yeah Danny, a couple of  
  
dozen actually."  
  
"Oh, such as?"  
  
"Well lets just say that chocolate sauce featured in a few of them."  
  
"Chocolate sauce? Wouldn't that be rather sticky?"  
  
"Uh huh it would, but the next fantasy on my list involves you and a shower,  
  
there I can unsticky you and take you to the bedroom, for fantasy number three!"  
  
"So do you have any chocolate sauce?"  
  
"Unfortunately not."  
  
Daniel sighed, he looked thoroughly disappointed.  
  
"Got strawberry though!" said Jack his eyes lighting up.  
  
Daniel moved off Jack to allow him to get up  
  
"So why are you still sitting here, go fetch!"  
  
Let us know if you liked it, or even if you didn't!  
  
Tracey & Ray-Clair.  
  
Partners in Crime!  
  
DANIELites: Kneeling Before Our GOD...Daniel Jackson. 


End file.
